


Giggle Tea

by thebest_medicine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Oneshot, Tea, Tickle Spells, Tickle fic, Tickling, magic tickles, spells, ticklish!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Luna makes a nice pot of tea with some special, potion ingredients that give it a similar effect to a "rictusempra" tickling charm. Ginny is not aware of that fact when she accepts the cup.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Giggle Tea

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: drinking

“I made you something.” Luna smiled, presenting a cup to Ginny.

Ginny set aside her book, sitting up a bit on the couch. “What’s this?”

“Tea.” Luna hummed, sitting down beside her.

“Mmmmm.” Ginny smiled into her cup. The tea was light yet flavorful, earthy but sweet. “Thank you.”

She found after a few moments that she was still smiling at the cup.

In fact, she couldn’t fight the feeling of smiling. “Luna… whahat kind of tea is this?”

“I usually call it Giggle Tea.” Luna looked up at her girlfriend mischievously. “My own recipe. Great for a good laugh.”

“Haha- you- whahahat?” Ginny felt strangely compelled to keep laughing. It wasn’t quite like any spell she had experienced or potion she’d ever had. It certainly didn’t tickle in the way that a Rictusempra spell would, but it still made her feel like squirming. It was almost a tingling sensation, bubbles of giddiness vibrating in her skin.

“You may want to put that down.” Luna warned about the cup.

“Rihihihight.” Ginny agreed, setting the cup down.

“I think I got this one just right.” Luna nodded. “I like hearing your giggle.” She blew Ginny a kiss.

“I’m- I’m hahahah so getting you back for thihihihis.” Ginny insisted, curling in on herself as she laughed.

“I want to hear more of it.” Luna decided, suddenly tugging Ginny’s feet into her lap. Ginny didn’t put up much of a fight, her resolve weakened from giggles.

Luna’s fingers mixed with the potion to tickle along her soles. Ginny felt even more compelled to laugh.

“Hahahaha how lohohong will this lahahahast?” Ginny squealed. Luna lightly scribbled her fingers up and down Ginny’s squirming soles.

“Not too long, just a little while.” Luna shrugged. “But you can always drink more!”


End file.
